My Padawan,my friend
by jediclonecowgirl
Summary: Read all about the first adventure of Aayla Secura and her new padawan Savina Moonstar.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye Ahsoka

_**A word from the Author: **_Hey you Fanfiction writers allover the world. This is my first story. It's a Star Wars "The Clone Wars" fiction, about my OC Savina Moonstar and her Master Aayla Secura. Their first adventure together. Except for Savina I do NOT own anything. But I'll cut the chatter now and present you the first chapter of "My padawan, my friend".

_Droids were shooting. The men of Ryloth were defending women and children with their lifes. 2 year-old Savina Moonstar was watching the whole thing, as a droid snuck up on her. But before it could shoot, a 18 year-old Twi'Lek boy shot it down. It was Cham Syndulla, a popular boy, when it came to keep the homeworld of the Twi'Lek free. He grabbed Savia's wrist and pulled her into an alley. _

_,,That place should be save for now lil' one.", he said, befor runnig back into the fight._

_Savina curled up like a ball and started cyring. She had lost her parents because of the illegal blockade around her homeworld Ryloth and this whole battle, even though she didn't get much of this into young years. A few hours late three battle droids spotted her._

_,,You are arrested.", the metal voice of the first droid said. But then the blue energy of a lightsaber cut the three of them down. A man stood in front of Savina._

_,,Hello little one.", he said into a gentle voice._

_,,Anakin! Where the hell are you!", he added yelling._

_,,Coming master.", she heared a boy's voice from behind._

_Soon after that a boy stood next to the man. Nobody, but Savina, saw, that 10 Destroyer-droids rolled up to them._

_,,Cutt carre!", Savina yelled. It meant __**"Watch out!" **__in the langugage of the Twi'Lek. The man and the boy truned around quickly and activated their lightsabers. They managed to destroy the droids, but then another bunch snuck up on them. The boy and the man did not see it, but Savina did an force-pushed them all away. As she did the man and the boy turned around._

_,,The force is strong in you my little one." , the man said, took Savina's hand and leaded her away._

Ahsoka Tano stood next to the bunk of her roommate Savina Moonstar. The two of them finally made it and got to be padawans. Ahsoka was assigned to Jedi-knight Anakin Skywalker and would be going to the planet Cristophsis. Savina was assigned to Jedi-knight Aayla Securra and would be going to the planet Dantooine. Ahsoka wanted to make Savina wake up and get ready, because she had overslept again, so she shook her shoulder.

,,Hellooooo! Savinaaahhh! You overslept agaiiiiiiiiin! You'll be late for meeting your new masteeerrrrrrr!", she yelled out, so her roommate would clearly wake up.

Savina jerked up and shot a glare to Ahsoka. The Torgrutan girl maybe was her friend, but she hated, that she always woke her up like this. At the age of twelve years the two of them finally got assigned to masters. Not long after the outburst of the Clone Wars, waht meant they'd go into war.

,,Ahsoka, how many times do I have to tell you to stop waking me up like this." Savina groaned and got up.

,,May I guess, that you haven't packed your stuff up by now?", she added smirking.

Ahsoka didn't want to admit it, but her friend was right. They had been friend since they were both brought to the temple at the same day. They could still remember this day. They'd only been two years old. But now, ten years later, they would go seperate ways for the first time. The thought kind of made them feel down, beside all their excitement to be padawans and meet their new masters. A single tear ran over Savina's cheek.

,,You know, that I'll really miss you." , she sighed as she walked over to her dresser and started to pack up her less clothes and belongings. Ahsoka sighed.

,,Me too. You gotta promise to keep contact with me.", Ahsoka returned her comment.

,,Remember, that we're going into war. I have no idea, if we'll have time to keep contact. But don't get shot Ahsoka. The last thing I want is a new roomie.", Savina said. She had just finished packing her stuff up, grabbed her newly built lightsaber and clipped it onto her belt.

,,Yeah. Same to you.", Ahsoka chuckled, clipped her lightsaber onto her belt and took up her small bundle of belongings. Savina did the same. So they ran to the Jedi-temple's hangar and waited for their transports. Ahsoka's transport arrived first.

,,Well...that's it huh?", Ahsoka asked sadly.

,,Yeah...I think.", Savina awnsered sadly.

,,Oh before I go...", Ahsoka began and pulled something out of her bundle. Savina's commlink. She handed it out to her. ,,You left it onto your beside table.", Ahsoka endend it grinning.

Savina took the commlink from her friend and gave her one last hug, before Ahsoka had to board her ship.

,,Goodbye Savina!" , she yelled, as it took off.

,,Goodbye Ahsoka!", Savina yelled back.

As Ahsoka's ship had left for the orbit of Coruscant Savina let out a sigh. She just hoped, that she would be alright on Cristophsis. A few hours later, her ship arrived either, a gunship. Some clone troopers were standing in it. Savina just sighed and went on board.

_,,Here I go."_, she thought, as the doors closed.

_**Ending word: **_Hope it wasn't too cheesy to you. I just thought, that Ahsoka was 12, as she became Anakin's padawan. At the same time as Savina. ;-) Please leave some Reviews behind.

_**May the force be with you.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival on the Liberty

_**A word from the autor: **_Hey everybody, this is jediclonecowgirl! But I won't be having long speeches. I'll begin with the next chapter of "My Padawan, my friend". I don't own anything.

Savina stood into the bunch of clone troopers, waiting to arrive at the jedi-cruiser _"Liberty". _Suddenly a clone trooper with a completely white armour, who stood right next to her, began to talk to her.

"You're also new huh?", he asked.

"Yeah. You'll be heading for Dantooine too?", Savina asked.

"Yeah. I'm known as Speed-Crash. It's my first time in war. Can't wait to take out some of these clankers", the clone awnsered.

"Suck it up Shinie!", another clone with a burned armor said.

Savina didn't know what to awnser. _Shinie, clankers..._everything was just new to her. Savina tried to imagine how Ahsoka felt at the moment. She'd probably ask herself the same questions right now. Suddenly she heared the pilot speak up.

,,We'll be arriving on the _"Liberty" _really soon.", he said and a few minutes later Savina could fel the gunship landing. Just one second later the door opened and she could see the big hangar of the cruiser. The clone troopers ran out immidatly. Savina was the last one, who came out and she didn't know what to do or to say. She stopped a clone commander, who was just walking by.

"Excuse me. Do you know where I can find my quaters?", she asked.

"Yes. Just follow me.", the commander awnsered and leaded Savina out of the hangar and down a hallway, until they were at a small door.

"Here they are.", he said and left again.

Savina opened the door and stepped inside. There was just a small bed a desk with a chair and a dresser in it. She quietly placed down her bundle on the floor of her quarters and closed the door. She knew that it would take a little longer to get to Dantooine.

,,Two days, like master Windu said.", she murmured.

,,_Ahsoka's so lucky.", _she thought afterwards.

It wouldn't be a long flight for her friend. Savina knew that. Cristophsis wasn't far away from Coruscant. Ahsoka was probably already on her way to the planet, to meet her new master. But because this would be a longer flight, she decided to get some rest. It would take more, than just a few hours, until she would arrive at Dantooine, so it was the smartest thing she could do. She took her lightsaber off her belt, placed it under the pillow of her bed and threw herself on it. As she laid down and closed her eyes, she could feel the cruiser jump to hyperspace.

_**Ending word: **_I know, that this chapter is kind of boring, but I promise the next chapters will be better. Please leave some reviews behind, before you jump to hyperspace again. ;-) Goodbye and may the force be with you!


	3. Chapter 3: Boredom and bad thoughts

_**A word of the Autor: **_Hey there everybody! This is jediclonecowgirl! I won't give a long speech and start with the third chapter of "My padawan, my friend".

The _"Liberty" _was still in hyperspace. Savina opened her eyes and looked around, asking herself how long she had been out. She shook a glance to the chrono onto her commlink.

,,It's 12:30 at actual galactic time. I've been out for 4 hours.", she murmured.

She took her lightsaber from under her pillow and clipped it back onto her belt.

_,,Is this flight NEVER gonna be over?", _she thought, knowing, that she'd go insane if nothing would happen. But how? The cruiser was in HYPERSPACE! She sat back down onto her bed, trying to imagine, what Ahsoka was doing now.

"_She's maybe at the frontlines with her master. But if she gets hurt there...oh dear force!", _Savina thought.

She closed her eyes. Then a picture appeared into her mind.

_Ahsoka laid onto a street of Cristophsis. Her master was kneeling next to her, calling out for a medic._

Savina's eyes flew open again. She HAD to stop thinking about the worst. As she just sat on her bed, trying to think about something to pass the time, she fell back onto her pillow.

_,,It's more mentally training, than I thought to be a padawan. I have no idea how knights and masters can be so patient on journeys to other planets.", _she thought.

Savina knew, that this could clearly turn out bad, because if she didn't knew how to pass the time now, then how was she supposed to pass it the next day? She had no idea. She had to admit, that she was pretty hungry. She hadn't eaten in two days. Yesterday she had been too excited, as she could've gotten a bite down and today she barely had any time to eat.

"_I better just grab a bite to eat, before I'm straving to death around here.",_ Savina thought, before she left her quarters and closed the door. As she arrived at the mess hall, she grabbed a tray of lunch and sat down all by herself. As she got done eating, she just headed back to her quarters to get the time of the filight passed.

,,What big thing is supposed to happen? An assault of the seppies? In hyperspace?", she murmured chuckling, as she had arrived and closed her door.

,,_I wonder what it'll be like on a battlefield.",_ she thought and tried to imagine, what it would be like on the battle field, but it didn't work.

,,_I guess every padawan has to gather their own experiences about battlefields._", she thought, falling back onto her bed.

_**Ending word: **_I hope it's not too short and too boring, but as soon as Savina meets up with Aayla it'll be more exciting. Leave some reviews behind before your ship takes off again ;). Bye!

_May the force be with you!_


	4. Chapter 4: first battle ends in medbay

_**A word from the Autor: **_Hey there everybody, jediclonecowgirl here, with another chapter of "My padawan, my friend". But before I start one thing: CLIFFHANGER! I just don't want to bore you to death with more chapters of the _"Liberty" _in hyperspace.

The rest of the time went by really quickly. They would be coming out of hyperspace any minute. Savina waited in the briefing room. She heared some officers talking to somebody on the planet of Dantooine. She had no idea what they were talking about. She was standing too far away. Suddenly the admiral of the "_Liberty" _began to talk to her.

"Padawan Moonstar?", he asked.

Savina turned around and looked the man into the eyes. She forced herself to look friendly.

"That's me.", she said.

,,You'll be brought to the planet into a shuttle with some troopers. As we come out of hyperspace, you'll go into the hangar.", the man said.

As he had ended the sentence a navigation clone came up to them.

,,Sir, we're coming out of hyperspace.", he said.

,,I better go now.", Savina said.

She did not want to turn up in the hangar and be too late, so she ran all the way there, right through the just opened hangar door. She almost crashed into a clone pilot, who was just leaving his fighter.

,,_Nice timing Savina", _she thought.

But luckily for Savina the clone pilot was in a good mood and didn't start a fight. He just said, that she shoud hurry up, because the transports to Dantooine would probably blast off any time soon. Savina just gave a nod and took off to her shuttle. The clone troopers were already boarding. Savina was the last one to come in. She sat down next to a trooper, with the designation CT-369100. He looked kina familliar to her.

"Hey girl.", he greeted.

"Hey ermm...", she returned, realizing, that she had forgotten the troopers name.

"Speed-Crash.", he remembered.

"Oh yes! Hey there Speed-Crash!", Savina greeted, before she buckeled up.

The flight to the planet didn't take long and soon they were there. Savina buckled down and got up. She had to admit, that she was nervous.

,,_No way!... I'm not nervous! Am I?... I AM! I'm clearly nervous. Oh man!", _Savina thought bitterly.

,,_But I gotta go out there now! I didn't pass the trials for nothing! And I'm pretty sure, that master Secura won't eat me.", _she tried to calm herself mentally.

Then she just took a deep breathand walked out of the shuttle. Soon she looked straight into the eyes of a male Dorian and a female Twi'Lek.

,,A youngling.", one clone trooper said.

The Twi'Lek turned to Savina, what just made her fell more nervous, and spoke up.

,,So you are Savina Moonstar?", she asked, with a gentle smile.

,,Yes I am.", she managed to say.

,,I am Aayla Secura. I'm your new master.", Aayla introduced herself, smiling.

,,Greetings young Savina.", the Dorian said.

,,Greetings Master Plo.", Savina greeted back.

,,You know her Master Plo?", Aayla asked.

,,She is a good friend of Ahsoka.", Plo Koon replied.

,,We better prepare for the next assault of the droid army. I'm cheking the status at Commander Bly and the frontpost.", Aayla commanded.

,,Come on Savina.", she added.

,,Yes master.", she quietly awnsered and followed her master.

,,What's the status Bly?", Aayla asked.

Savina and Aayla had just arrived at the frontpost and Aayla had begun to talk with her Commander.

,,Nothing at the moment General Secura. They're probably prepearing for a new assault.", Commander Bly responded.

Then the clone Commander spotted Savina.

,,Who's the youngling?", Bly asked.

,,I'm Master Secura's padawan. My name's Savina Moonstar.", she introduced herself.

,,Sir, I never thought you'd train a padawan.", Bly said.

Savina shook an asking glance to her new master. Aayla sook a calming glance to her new apprentice.

,,Well...I do now.", Aayla replied with a small chuckle.

Suddenly an elucidation droid of the seperatists appeared behind them. But a clone trooper spotted it.

,,General Secura! An elucidation droid!", he excaimed.

,,Blast it!", Aayla commanded.

Bly and the other troopers began shooting. Then all of a sudden a bunch of elucidation droids appeared all over the frontpost. The troopers tried to shoot them, but many of them were able to get away.

,,When these droids will report at the leaders of the assault, there will be a whole load of droids around here any minute. Savina, go to the westpost and warn Commander Wollfe and his men. Then go to the eastpost and warn Master Plo and the other troopers there. And then you'll head for the southpost and warn the troopers there. They have to be ready for battle.", Aayla said to Savina.

,,Right away master.", she said and ran off.

Savina could hear the droids nearing the base. She was back at the frontpost, after warning everybody in the base. The clones had readied their weapons and stood behind them, ready to fire.

,,The whole battalion, comes right at the minute.", Commander Bly said and then shrugged.

,,Tanks! They brought tanks!", he yelled.

Aayla turned on her commlink.

,,Master Plo, are the canons ready?", she spoke in it.

,,They are Master Secura.", came Master Plo's voice out of the commlink.

,,That's good. The droids will be here any minute.", Aayla replied, before turning the commlink off.

,,Master they're nearly there!", Savina excaimed.

Aayla and Savina activated their lightsabers.

,,Jedi? Blast 'em!", a batlle droid commanded.

The battle droids started firing and so did the clones. Aalya and Savina blocked the shots with their lightsabers. As they had taken out the first droids, Aayla spotted an octuptarra droid.

,,Oh that's just great! An octuptarra droid!", Aayla excaimed.

Savina had spotted it too.

,,I'll take it down master!", she excaimed and dashed to it.

,,Savina stop! I'll come along!", Aayla yelled, but Savina didn't slow down.

But before Savina was able to reach the big droid, a super battle droid, which hadn't been blasted, snuck up on her and shot into Savina's knee.

Savina felt a whole load of pain into her knee, what made her limp and then fall. She thought the droid would shoot into her head now, but then she saw the blue energy of her masters lightsaber cutting down the super battle droid. That was the last thing she saw. The last thing she heared was her master ordering Commander Bly and his menn to blast the big octuptarra droid, before losing conciousness.

Aayla dahshed to Savina. Since her men were taking care of the octuptarra droid, the last remaining droid of this assault, she ran to her padawan. She knew Savina was still alive. She could sense her in the force. A few moments later she found her, into a whole load of droid parts. Savina was unconcious and had a blaster wound, that went through her knee. The girl was a mess. Aayla scooped her up and carried her back to the base. Once they arrived Aayla went straight for the medical bay. As they got there Aayla placed Savina onto one of the beds, very gently. Then she gently placed her hands onto Savina's injured knee, closed her eyes and started a force-healing.

As she was done a clone medic arrived.

,,Will she be alright?", Aayla asked, finding herself sounding worried.

,,She'll be able to walk again. The wound will heal.", the medic awnsered and wrapped a bandage around Savina's knee.

Aayla didn't ask any questions. She knew a force-healing couldn't heal injurys completely. The medic left after that and Aayla decided to stay by her apprentice's side. She knew, that she'd ask her, if she still wanted to have her. She really did.

,,_She reminds me of myself, when I was like 12."_, Aayla thought, with a teary sigh, as she remembered meeting her old master for the first time, who was dead now.

Aayla quickly shook off the old memory. She stayed at Savina's side, waiting for her to wake up.

_**Ending word: **_I told you, that it would get longer and more exciting, when Savina meets up with Aayla. And don't worry. The story won't end here, with Savina in the medical bay. Leave some reviews behind before you visit your comrades in med-bay.

Bye bye! Oh and...

_May the force be with you!_


	5. Chapter 5: Out of medbay, off to Illum

_**A word from the Autor: **_Hey there everybody, this is jediclonecowgirl. I'll just say, that I won't give a speech now and start with the next chapter.

Savina's eyes peeled open. She first noticed, that her knee felt like it got turned to mush and, that her head felt like it got banged against a rock a few times. Then she noticed, that Aayla was sitting. by her side.

,,M-master?", she stammered and tried to get up, but a gentle hand of Aayla made her lie down again.

,,Easy Savina. This droid's shot went right through your knee. It didn't turn out bad and you'll be able to walk again in no time, but right now you gotta promise me to take it easy.", Aayla said gently but firm.

,,D-do you still want me as your padawan?", Savina asked weakly.

As they had fought together on the battlefield Savina had looked so strong, but now in med-bay she looked so weak. A fact, that made Aayla want to burst into tears, but she quickly bit her lip, so Savina wouldn't see it, and forced herself not to cry in front of the girl. She had to be strong now. For her apprentice.

_,,It won't help her if I'm acting like I was still a youngling now.", _Aayla thought.

Aayla suddenly noticed, that Savina looked like she was crying and there really were some tears on her face. Aayla could sene, that Savina was feeling guilty, about, that she didn't listen to her.

,,Of coure I still want you as my padawan. It maybe wasn't a good idea to take on this octuptarra droid all alone, but this super battle droid came out of nowhere. Padawans do make mistakes at their first missions. I also made a whole load of mistakes on my first mission, when I was a padawan.", Aayla told her placing a hand onto her shoulder and brushing her tears away with the other hand.

Savina gave a weak smile. Not much of it, but a smile.

,,Tomorrow, you'll be able to get outta here. We have a mission on Illum.", Aayla said with a great smile on her face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Savina tried to stand up and keep her balance. It wasn't easy to walk with a bandage wrapped around your knee.

She left the medical-bay and took of to the hangar of the base to meet up with Aayla.

,,So why are we going to Illum anyway?", Savina asked as she met up with Aayla.

,,It seems like the seperatists are stealing the lightsaber crystals of Illum, so the padawans can't build new lightsabers anymore. And since it's too risky to send padawans to Illum in war, they're attacking our cargo ships which are taking the crystals to Coruscant.", Aayla explained.

As they made their way to the gunship,wich was going to pick them up, they suddenly sensed the distress of a young soon-padawan girl on Illum.

,,It seems like some sooon-padawans are still going to Illum.", Aayla mumured.

,,Yeah...war or not war.", Savina murmured, as they boarded the gunship.

Soon after that, the gunship's door closed and it flew back to the "_Liberty"_. As soon as the gunship arrived there the cruiser jumped into hyperspace.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The _"Liberty" _had just come out of hyperspace and reached the system of Illum.

Savina and Aayla boarded a gunship once again, with Commander Bly and some clone troopers, Speed-Crash included.

The gunship's doors closed really quickly and soon after that, it blasted of to Illum.

_**Ending word: **_I know, that this chapter is a shortie opposite the last one. I'm sorry if I confused you in the chapters before this, but in these the cliffhangers ain't really visible. You have to read to reconize them. I hope it works this time. I'd love it if you'd leave some review behind, before you take off to your next mission. Bye bye! Oh and before I forget that:

**May the force be with you.**


	6. Chapter 6: Freedom and hints

_**A word from the autor: **_Hey everybody jediclonecowgirl here, with the sixth chapter of "My Padawan, my friend". Just read now. There's nothing left to say.

The gunship landed next to a cave with lightsaber crystals in it. The doors then flew open and Aayla, Savina, Bly and the other clones walked out. Savina could hear somebody calling out for help.

,,Master, there is someone in this cave! A girl! She must become a padawan anytime soon! I can hear her, calling for help.", Savina informed her master.

,,Not just one. I sense, that there is someone with her.", Aayla replied.

Savina ran to the cave. The entrance was blocked by rocks.

,,Ready the detonators.", Bly commanded.

,,Wait Commander! An explosion could make the whole cave collapse! Let us handle this.", Aayla interrupted Bly.

So Aayla and Savina force-moved the rocks away. A young girl, just one year younger, than Savina sat in it, along with a clone trooper. His armor was burned at had green stripes on it and Savina did not have to use the force to see, that he was in pain. Suddenly she reconized the face of the girl.

,,Barris.", she hissed.

,,S-savina?", Barris replied in a shaky voice.

,,You know her?", Aayla asked.

,,Know her? We were sparring partners very often, when we were little.", Savina explained.

,,Are you able to stand?", Aayla asked Barris.

,,Yeah. But Commander Gree needs help immidatly.", Barris replied.

,, Savina, call a medical evac. They'll meet them at our landing point.", Aayla said to Savina.

,,I'm on it master.", Savina replied and raised her commlink.

Before the gunship arrived Aayla had to ask Barris some questions.

,,Do you remember, who took you two prisoner?", Aayla asked.

,,I don't, but I know, that it was a seperatist. He had a battalion of droids with him. I knew, that this wouldn't turn out good for us.", barris replied sighing.

,,Did they steal lightsaber crystals from here?", Aayla asked.

,,Yes. They didn't manage to steal all of them, but one cave is completely empty. That happened long after the last cargo ships with lightsaber crystals blasted off, I know that.", Barris replied quietly.

,,What reminds me, of one quick question I wanted to ask you Barris. Why did you go to Illum anyway? I thought it was too risky.", Savina asked, looking quzzingly at her former sparring partner.

,,The council said, that I was an exception, Force knows why, but to make sure I wouldn't get hurt my soon-master sent her Commander to protect me.", Barris sighed.

,,And I know, that there is more behind the crystal-stealing, than you think. As we sat in this cave I heared to droids talk about a new weapon of the seperatists."; Barris added.

,,You have no idea how much you helped us with that.", Aayla replied, as Barris had told that.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Savina watched the gunship take off into the sky of Illum.

,,General Secura! We spotted a seperatist base, behind the cliff.", Bly reported.

,,Is there anything in it?", Aayla asked.

,,It seemed deserted.", Speed Crash reported.

,,Come on Savina. We'll investigate that. Stay close to me. There's probably more behind tihis whole mission, than we thought."; Aayla said to her padawan.

_**Ending word: **_It's been a little while, since I updated this, but the main thing is, that I update this and get it to an end. I'd love if you'd leave some reviews behind, till you have to investigate the next deserted enymy base. Bye bye. Oh end before I end...

_May the force be with you._


	7. Chapter 7: My masters secret

_**A word from the Autor: **_Hello there everybody. This is jediclonecowgirl presenting the seventh chapter of "My Padawan, my friend". Just read now. There's nothing left to say. Really.

Aayla and Savina, arrived at the base. The separation was opened and there were no droids or other gear in it anymore. They were walking further in it.

,,There's nothing here, we could do something with.", Aayla mumured, until Savina spoke up.

,,Master! I think I found something in the computer!", Savina excaimed.

Aayla ran over to her apprentice and Savina turned on, what she had found. A hologramm appeared. In it General Grievious, was talking to Count Dooku, about a new weapon of the seperatists, powered with lightsaber crystals.

,,They could destroy Tipocca City, with a thing like this.", Savina excaimed.

,,Worse Savina, worse.", Aayla said more quiet.

,,It's extremely important, that we stop the building, of this new weapon.", Aayla added and sounded serious.

,,But where will it be built? I'm pretty sure not here.", Savina replied.

Aayla began to look through the data, about the weapon, until she found out the planet, where it should be built.

,,Where are they going to built it?", Savina asked.

Aayla closed her eyes and quietly mumbled:

,,Mygeto".

,,Commander, we're going to return to the _"Liberty"_ and go to Mygeto.", Aayla said to Bly, before she let out a sigh.

Savina and Aayla had just returned to the landing point. Aayla had forced Bly and the other troopers to wait there. Savina clearly had no idea, why her master felt so down, as they had found out, that they would have to go to Mygeto. She would find that out. As Aayla told her to call a gunship, Savina felt kind of uneasy and as she turned off her commlink again, she tried to talk to her master.

,,Master, you met your former master on Mygeto for the first time right?", Savina asked. Aayla only nodded.

,,That's like a return to the place, where you had the happiest moment of your life. Why are you so down?", Savina asked.

,,This is something I have to get along with myself, my padawan. I don't want you to get messed with my trouble.", Aayla sighed and walked away.

_,,Why doesn't she want to tell me?",_ Savina thought and looked at her master, who was talking to some clone troopers.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aayla knew, that her padawan didn't want to get messed with her trouble. She had to admit, that she hated the idea of going back to Mygeto. Sure it was the planet, where she had met her second master for the first time, but it also was the place, where he had gone missing. They had been searching for a whole month, but nothing was really sucessful. Everybody had thought he was dead, but Aayla didn't want to belive that first and always thought, that he was still alive and come back to her. Now she counted that as the stubbornness of a sixteen year-old and thought, that he was dead either. The memory still hurted after all those years and Aayla, didn't want to tell her padawan this story. What mattered now was, that she stayed alive, so she could be there for Savina.

_**Ending word: **_Another chapter done! But don't worry...there's still a bunch of chapters, to get done. I'd love if you'd leave some reviews behind, before you blast of to the next planet, to go on with your mission. Bye, bye! Oh, almost forgot:

_May the force be with you!_


	8. Chapter 8: Ambush on Mygeto

_**A word from the Autor: **_Hey there everybody, jediclonecowgirl here, with the next chapter of "My Padawan, my friend". Yeaah I know it's been a while, but I ran outta ideas...sadly. Then there was more, with school and stuff. You know...

Savina: Finally you're going on. And why have you been inactive for so long with this story?

Me: I already told it Savina! And by the way, WHO LET YOU IN?

Savina: *smirks* It's funny to prester you.

Me: Who should I get in trouble in the next parts of the story? Aayla or you? *chuckles*

Savina: STOP IT! STOP IT! PLEAAAAASSSSEEE!

Me: Okay, okay...I will. I planned to get Aayla in trouble already. *smirks*

Savina: Thank you. Can I do the rest of the starting word with you?

Me: Yeah!

Savina: Okay then...

Me: I, jediclonecowgirl,...

Savina: ...and I, Savina Moonstar,...

Savina+Me: ...present you the next chapter of "My Padawan, my friend" and wish you much fun with it.

Savina was standing into a republic gunship, with her master and some clones of the 327th Starcorps. They were on their way to Mygeto. Savina was thinking. Thinking, why her master was so sad, about going back to Mygeto. Savina knew about the fact, that the bonding between master and padawan was strong. She had gotten a comm message from Ahsoka on the _"Liberty"_. She had returned to the Jedi Temple and had told her many good stories, about her master Anakin Skywalker. How nice and kind he was and many more things. They seemed to fit together, as master and student.

,,_I hope I'll meet them together once...I miss Ahsoka.",_ Savina thought, but she didn't want to comm her now in front of her master and all these troopers.

She suddenly felt the gunship landing. It ripped her outta her thoughts. As the doors flew open, she saw the grey landscape of Mygeto. Aayla, Savina and the clones stepped out and Aayla took out her macro-binoculars.

,,There it is. It's 40 clicks west from here.", she Aayla said.

She had gotten out the place of the factory, where the new weapon of the seperatists was supposed to be built, out of the computer of the seperatist base on Illum. Aayla knew, that they had to split up to get in there without getting spotted.

,,We gotta split up. If we would go in there together we'd attract too much attention.", Aayla reported to Savina and the clone troopers.

It turned out, that the first half of the clone-group was going to go with Aayla and the other half wit Savina. Before they went off Aayla wanted to talk to Savina in private.

,,Master I don't think I can lead them. I'm just your padawan, for a few days. I can't do this master.", Savina sighed.

Aayla felt sorry for her padawan. She saw her younger self in her apprentice now, but she wanted to soothe Savina and placed a hand onto her shoulder.

,,Savina...I know you'll make it. I clearly belive in you. You can lead the assault on the factory with me. I belive in you Savina. I wnat you to never forget this.", Aayla smiled.

,,Okay...I'll lead the troopers.", Savina replied with a small smile.

Then they took of to their teams and left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aayla was stepping foreward. She was leading her troopers through a dark area. They had managed to get in the factory already. There were no droids in it. Only droid parts.

_,,Apparently they don't only build weapons and droids on Geonosis.", _Aayla thought.

,,WATCH OUT!", one of Aaylas trooper yelled, all of a sudden.

A cyborg jumped down from the wall. It was no one else, then General Grievious. Neither of the team had gotten hurt though. The clones raised their blasters and Aayla activated her lightsaber.

,,General Aayla Secura. What honor to meet you already.", the cyborg greeted Aayla sarcastically.

,,Grievious.", Aayla muttered angrily.

,,In this factory, you'll find your fate.", Grievious said.

,,Not this time.", Aayla replied.

Grievious attacked her with all of his four lightsabers after this, but Aayla fought back. The clones wanted to assist Aayla and began shooting, but Grievious knocked them out one by one. Aayla had already gotten weaker and weaker and, after knocking out the last clone, Grievious grabbed Aayla by her throat and threw her against a shelf of the storage. Droid parts were falling allover her as she hit the ground leaving her unconscious.

,,You won't be needing this anymore. ", Grievious said, as he grabbed Aaylas lightsaber from the floor, expecting her troopers to be dead, but he didn't know, that they were only unconscious. He only grabbed Aayla from the floor and left.

As Grievious was gone, the first trooper woke up and soon after that, the rest did either.

,,Grievious took our general as his prisoner. We gotta report this to Commander Savina.", one of them sighed.

,,First of all, we have to get outta here, before that monster returns.", another one awnsered.

,,You're right.", the first one replied.

_**Ending word: **_And this was chapter eight. Savina and I hope you had fun with it.

Savina: It was cool, but why didn't I make a longer appeareance?

Me: It just seemed to fit like this. I don't want to start a fight. We'll discuss that later okay?

Savina: Okay.

Me: I'd love if you'd leave some reviews behind, before you have to lead the next assault. Well, then...bye, bey and _**may the force be with you.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Backup and briefings

_**A word from the Autor: **_Hey there everybody, this is jediclonecowgirl, continuing with "My Padawan, my friend". Chapter 9 already...it seems, like just yesterday, that I started this. *sighs*

Bly: Please don't get sentimental now. And PLEASE do not start crying.

Me: Also hi to you Bly.

Bly: Very nice huh?

Me: Funny...but let's just start now. We'll talk about this one later Bly...*sees, that Bly has left* He's gone. OH THAT GUY!

Savina was ready. Ready to lead the next team for the assault on the factory. But then, suddenly, her commlink was beeping. She wondered why and awnsered it.

,,Y...yes?", she stammered. She hated, that she didn't know how to awnser her commlink properly.

,,Commander Savina! We were ambushed! General Grievious took General Secura as his prisoner!", she heared a clone's voice outta her commlink.

Now she didn't know, what to do or to say to the clone for a while. She heared many things about Grievious from the knights and masters. She knew, that he was a monster and couldn't belive, that he took her master prisoner. But she had to give a response to the clone.

,,I'll inform the council, you'll return to our landing zone imidiatly!", Savina commanded and turned off her commlink again.

,,Problems Commander?", she suddenly hered another clone ask. It was Commander Bly.

,,We were ambushed. When the other team returns here and I have talked to the council I'll give a briefing, about how we're going to go on.", Savina awnsered and stepped into the gunship, they came to Mygeto with, to send a transmission to the council.

She activated the long-range transmitter pushed some buttons and clearly wished, that she knew, how, that thing worked. A few minutes later, she finally managed to contact the council. The hologramms of the jedi masters appeared.

,,Jedi-Temple, this is padawan Moonstar on Mygeto. I feel like I have to report the capture of jedi-knight Aayla Secura.", she explained to the council.

,,Most disturbing that is.", the hologramm of master Yoda said.

,,Who did it?", the hologram of master Mace Windu asked.

,,As the clones tell it, it was General Grievious master Windu.", Savina replied.

,,You're gonna have to lead the assault on your own, since you wanted to destroy this new weapon powered by lightsaber crystals. And you're gonna have to free master Secura.", the hologramm of jedi master Kit Fisto said.

,,But how am I supposed to...", Savina began. She wasn't able to finish her sentence, since another hologram appeared. It was Anakin Skywalker along with Ahsoka.

,,Jedi temple this is jedi-knight Anakin Skywalker...", the hologramm of Anakin began, but stopped as he reconized Savina.

,,I hope I didn't interupt you.", he finally said.

,,Masters we're heavily outnumbered and there are sure three batallions of droids in this factory.", Savina spoke up.

,,Could you please tell me, whats going on?", the hologramm of Ahsoka asked.

,,My master got taken prisoner by General Grievious. We're heavily outnumbered here.", Savina replied sadly.

,,Critical the situation of Padawan Moonstar and the Starcorps is, but busy on other planets the most of our troopers are.", the hologramm of master Yoda replied.

Suddenly Savina saw the hologramm of Ahsoka hissing something into the ear of the hologramm of Anakin.

,,Then send us to help them. With us helping them, Savina and the troopers could destroy the weapon and save master Secura.", Anakin suggested.

,,It would make sense.", the hologramm of master Obi-Wan Kenobi said.

,,They'd manage to destory the new weapon of the seperatists and save master Secura.", the hologramm of master Adi Gallia replied.

,,The permission to aid the Starcorps on Mygeto you have Skywalker.", the hologramm of master Yoda finally said.

,,Thanks master Yoda.", the hologramm of Anakin said.

,,May the force be with you.", the hologramm of master Windu finally said.

Savina and the hologramms of Anakin and Ahsoka bowed, before the hologramms of the council members faded.

,,We're on our way. Don't worry.", the hologramm of Anakin said to Savina afterwards.

,,May the force be with you.", Savina replied, before the hologramms of Anakin and Ahsoka faded either.

Savina let out a sigh and readied everything for the mission briefing.

,,The gun-turrets are all at the corners around the factory. Here, here, here and here. We should be able to take them out with termal-detonators or droid poppers.", Savina explained to the troopers a little later.

Savina had put out a holo-table in front of the gunship. A holo-map of the factory was shown. Savina was giving explainations, about the defense systems of the factory.

,,Droids are just pattrolling in the sout and the north part of the area. If we're able to take them down quiet enough, we won't bespotted and have a safe trip in the factory, with no one seeing us.", she ended her explaination.

,,But one thing is still left to tell: If we want to get in there without someone spotting us, we're going to have to take the turrets and the pattroling droids out at the same time.", Savina added.

,,Commander, how are we supposed to do that? We're outnumbered and I'm sure there will be a whole droid legion in the factory!", Speed-Crash spoke up.

,,We won't be going in this alone. The guys from the 501st are coming for our aid, don't worry.", Savina replied with a small chuckle.

Suddenly she felt her headtails flow into her face and soon after that she heared gunships and saw the jedi-cruiser _"Resolute"_ on the sky of Mygeto.

,,_That's the "Resolute". Master Skywalker, Ahsoka and the 501st are here.", _she thought with a smile upon here face, but she knew, that the real assault was just about to begin.

_**Ending word: **_Chapter nine's up! Hope it wasn't too boring. It doesn't end here.

Bly: Would be lame if it had been so!

Me: Yeah, I could get Bly in here again and make him do the Ending word with me.

Bly: Next chapter please make me make a bigger appeareance. And did you have to put in the 501st now? That looks, like the Starcorps would always need someone to come to their aid!

Me: I don't think so!

Bly: I do!

Me: You know, that my readers can see this?

Bly: Yeah!

Me: Bly, we'll finish this chat later. I'd love it if you'd leave some reviews behind, before you have to give the next briefing. Bye, bye! Aaaaannnnddd...

_May the force be with you!_


	10. Chapter 10: The Battle begins

_**A word from the Autor: **_Hey, hey, hey everybody, jediclonecowgirl here and I have the next chapter of "My Padawan my friend". I know it's been a while ONCE AGAIN, but I'm going to work on it now again, with Aayla's thoughts in prison and the begin of the assault on the factory.

Aayla: It's awkward enough, that you made General Grievious take me as his prisoner, but do you have to show THIS?

Me: Hi to you too Aayla.

Aayla: Did you plan to embarres me into this story?

Me: First of all Aayla: This is the first story I've ever posted on this side and secondly: You know, that my readers see this?

Aayla: Okay...start the chapter now okay?

Me: Sure Aayla.

Aayla was stareing in full darkness. She was stuck into a holo cell and tortured by magna guards for at least 2 hours, but than she felt, that she was taken out and pulled back to her cell, by super battle droids. She was thrown in, the door was closed and then she was alone. Her whole body was sore and hurted. Her left leg hurted so bad, that she expected it to be broken. She thought about Savina. Her first and only padawan. She hoped that she was alright and, that she and the Starcorps got away from Mygeto alright and alive. She had liked Savina from the first day on on Dantooine and hoped her new master would take good care of her. She had wanted to stay alive to be there for Savina, but know her padawan would probably feel the same way, that she felt as master Tholme went missing. Probably she'd find the same fate as her second master here, even though she didn't know, if she still was on Mygeto and not on a seperatist ship or worse. Than Bly got in her head. Her Commander and the clone she secretly loved. She hoped Bly would be able to move on without her and that it wouldn't turn out, that Savina or some other clones would find out, that he had shot himself in his quarters.

The gunships were landing in front of Savinas eyes and as soon as the doors opened Anakin and Ahsoka stepped out. As Ahsoka saw Savina, she ran straight up to her and gave her a hug. Anakin had to smile at this scene. Ahsoka had told him SO MUCH about Savina. As Anakin came up to the girls, he gently greeted Savina.

,,Hey. My name's Anakin Skywalker. I'm Ahsoka's master. You're Savina, am I right?", Anakin said.

,,Yes I am.", Savina grinned, before Anakin left the two girls.

,,I wish we'd meet under more nice circumtances.", Ahsoka said with a sigh.

,,Yeah I do too.", Savina mumbled, before they went over to Anakin, to help him fix a strategy.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The assault on the factory was about to begin. They'd fly to the factoy in the gunships, because the turrets of the factory couldn't fire that high. Than Anakin would cut a hole in the roof of the factory, so they could get in. Since the turrets would also work, without droids in them, they wouldn't be spotted. Then they'd have to split up for completing the mission. Ahsoka, Savina, Commander Bly and some troopers of the 327th and the 501st would free Savinas master. Anakin, Captain Rex and the other troopers of the two legions would blow up the weapon. As Anakin had explained everything, he just gave some orders to the troopers, before he told them and the two padawans to board the gunships. Ahsoka and Savina were in the same one. Anakin had boarded another one. As they reached the factory, the pilot of the gunship fired rockets to keep the droids away from the gunships and soon after that they were right over the roof. The two padawans and the troopers just had to wait for the permission to jump, but the light inside the gunship was still red.

,,Red light. Standby.", the clone pilot said.

The clones readied their weapons. Then the lights finally turned green.

,,Green light.", the clone pilot announced and soon after that the doors opened.

Savina jumped first, then Ahsoka, then the troopers. Savina saw Anakin and the other troopers jumping outta the other gunships. One of them carried an Astromech droid, but then savina saw, that the roof was nearing. Ahsoka and she did a force-landing on the roof, while the clone used jetpacks. After the landing the two girls and the troopers ran to Anakin.

,,Next time one of you is lunging this astromech along!", Savina heared one of the troopers complain. It appeared to be Speed-Crash.

Anakin had just gotten done cutting the hole, so they all jumped inside. As they got in they met up at an interface for astromech droids.

,,R2, localize master Secura and this weapon.", Anakin commanded and the droid did.

Soon after this they knew, where Savinas master was held prisoner and where the new weapon was. Then they split up.

_**Ending word: **_Chapter 10 is done! I would've done it earlier, but I still have school and stuff and ! Sorry about this, but school gets on my nerves at the moment.

Aayla: Would you please stop screaming? I'm going deaf here.

Me: Nice way to end the chapter, with the announcement, that you're going deaf Aayla.

Aayla: Nice.

Me: Well...let's just say, that I'd love it if you'd leave some reviews behind, before the next assault begins. And now bye bye! Oh and _**may the force be with you.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Out of prison

_**A word from the Autor: **_Hey, hey everybody, this is jediclonecowgirl, with the eleventh chapter of "My Padawan, my friend". In this chapter is the assault going to begin. My guest today is CT 369100 or short Speed-Crash.

Speed-Crash: Hi there!

Me: Well...the story isn't over yet, so what will expect our heros in the factory?

Speed-Crash: You sound like a narrator in some movie.

Me: Also thanks for this one!

Speed-Crash: I mean it. That sounds forced. *picks me up*

Me: AHHHHHHHHHHH! SPEED-CRASH! Lemme down!

Speed-Crash: Fine...*puts me down*

Me: Well then...let's start.

Savina and Ahsoka were sneaking through the factory. Commander Bly was right behind them, with his men.

,,How far is it?", Ahsoka asked.

Savina took her holo-projector from her belt, where she had saved the holo-map of the factory and the place, where her master was and turned it on.

,,It's not far anymore. 150 clicks straight ahead.", Savina replied and turned the holo-projector off again, before they kept moving. They didn't got far though, because a bunch of battle droids cut off their way.

,,Hey...how did they get in here? Blast them!", one of them said in a metallic voice, before they began shooting.

The clones began shoothing and Ahsoka ans Savina activated their lightsabers and began blocking the shots. As the batallion got smaller and smaller, the two padawans ran foreward and destroyed the remaining droids with their lightsabers.

,,They're done for. Luckily.", Ahsoka said panting.

,,We gotta keep moving.", Savina commanded, before the girls reactivated their lightsabers again.

After that they kept running to the prison-wing, of the factory. Two battle-droids were standing guard at the door, but they were cut down by Savina and Ahsoka quickly. Then Ahsoka and Savina force-opened the seperation, but there were millions of cells in the prison wing.

,,Oh, that's just great. How are we supposed to find her in this mess of cells?", Ahsoka asked.

Unluckily the holomap of the factory just showed, that Aayla was in the prison-wing and not in what cell she was.

,,This way!", Savina suddenly excaimed and ran off.

Ahsoka and the troopers were running right after her, until the young girl stopped at one end of the prison wing.

,,With all due respect Commander Savina, but how can you know, that she's in here?", Commander Bly asked, as the team was standing in front of one of the last cells in this part of the prison wing.

,,I just know, that she's in this cell. I can sense it.", Savina replied.

,,I can sense it too.", Ahsoka added, before the two girls force-opened the seperation again.

The team found Aayla in the cell, gravely injured and unconscious.

,,Master...", Savina yelped, her eyes wide in shock.

,,She's still alive don't worry. But we gotta get her outta here.", Ahsoka replied.

Savina ran up to her master, knelt down next to her and shook her shoulder.

,,Master? It's me! Savina! We're here to get you outta here!", she whispered.

Aayla's eyes opened for a moment.

,,S-s-s-savina...", she mumbled weakly, before falling unconscious again.

Ahsoka ran up to Savina. The two girl wrapped Aaylas arms around their shoulders and helped her outta the cell and outta the prison-wing, but then Ahsoka's commlink went off. She awnsered it.

,,Ahsoka, we're trapped! We need help imidiatly!", Anakins voice came outta the commlink.

,,Master I can't, we...", Ahsoka began, but she was cut off by Savina.

,,Hush Ahsoka. Go and help your master. I'll get her back to the landing zone.", Savina said.

,,Okay Savina.", Ahsoka responded to her friend.

,,On my way master.", she then said into her commlink, before she turned it off again.

,,May the force be with ya.", Ahsoka said, as she let go off Aaylas arm.

,,May the force be with ya my friend.", Savina mumbled back, before Ahsoka ran off to aid her master.

_**Ending word: **_Done with Chapter eleven. The story is nearing it's end by now...

Speed-Crash: AW MAN!

Me: Is it really necissary, that you're always cutting me off.

Speed-Crash: I don't know.

Me: Then would you just stop with it?

Speed-Crash: Okaaay.

Me: I'd love it, if you'd leave some reviews behind, before you free you friends out of an enemy prison. Well...nothing left to say. Let's just follow the trend now and say bye, bye aaaannnndddd...

_**may the force be with you!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Grievious VS Savina

_**Authors Note: **_Hey there everyboy, this is jediclonecowgirl and I have the twelveth chapter of "My Padawan, my friend" in my luggage.

Rex: And you had to get us in trouble once again.

Me: Funny...Bly had the same complain.

Rex: I mean it, jediclonecowgirl. That looks just silly...like we always would need someone to come for our aid.

Me: *chuckles* Bly said EXCATLY TTHE SAME THING!

Rex: Is it supposed to go on like this, or are you going to start now? I don't want to get humilliated again, like in the last starting word I was in.

Me: May I remember, that you bursted into my room? We'll finish this chat later Rex. I'm gonna start with Chapter 12 now.

Ahsoka raced down the hallway, of the seperatist weapon factory on Mygeeto, to aid her master and the clone troopers, who were with him. They were about to destroy a new weapon of the seperatists, that was powered by lightsaber crystals, but they been ambushed by droids. Anakin had been able to contact her and ask her for help, but that HAD to be at the moment, where they had freed the master of Savina, her best friend,since she had arrived at the temple, Aayla Secura. She felt a little guilty for leaving Savina and her master behind. Sure...it had been Savina, who had told her to go and help her master, but she still felt guilty about this whole thing. She was getting closer to the building room, where her master and his troopers were. The seperation was open wide and Ahsoka could hear every single shot and the buzzing of her masters lightsaber. It seemed like him and the troopers were ambushed by droids. Ahsoka activated her lightsaber and ran right in the combat.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Savina was clutching her masters hand and didn't let go off once. The main concern of her and her troopers, was to get outta this factory alive and without getting spotted by droids or Grievious. As they got outta the prison wing, Savina stopped.

The clones saw it, but they were too late. They didn't bump into Savina, but into each other.

,,What's up Commander?", Bly asked.

,,Grievious. He's on his way to stop us. In some way he must have spotted us and he just must've waited for the perfect timing for an ambush.", Savina replied, before letting go off her masters hand and wrapping her arm around Blys shoulder.

Bly took Aaylas hand, as if he already knew, what Savina wanted to order him to do.

,,Get her to our landing zone safely. As for the rest of you, get outta here either.", Savina commanded.

,,What about you?", Speed-Crash asked.

,,I'm gonna occupy the General.", Savina replied to the rookie.

,,What? But Commander...", Speed-Crash began.

,,That's an order.", Savina cut him off.

,,I'll meet ya at the landing zone. Now move.", Savina added.

And so the clones left. Savina could hear the metal steps of Grievious getting closer and soon after that he stood in front of her.

,,They're sending a padawan to destroy my new weapon? The republic must be running out of generals!", he excaimed mockingly.

,,You must be General Grievious then.", Savina replied, fearlessly.

Grievious activated one of his four lightsabers. Savina activated her own one. They began to fight.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

,,Whew...this must've been the last one.", Ahsoka mumbled, reactivated her lightsaber and kicked a battle droid's head against the wall of the producing room, where her master and his men had been ambushed.

,,General Skywalker, we secureed the rest of the lightsaber crystals.", Captain Rex suddenly announced.

,,Good Rex. Kix are the detornators ready?", Anakin asked.

,,Yes general.", Kix replied and gave Anakin a salute.

,,Ahsoka, comm Savina and tell her to get outta the factory with the rest of the Star Corps.", Anakin said to his padawan.

,,Already on it Skkyguy.", Ahsoka replied and activated her commlink to comm Savina, but her friend didn't awnser.

,,Savina? Savina! Awnser me! Where are you?", Ahsoka screamed in her commlink.

_**Ending word: **_Ooohh...it's getting exciting. How is everything going to turn out for brave Savina, her master Aayla, her best friend Ahsoka, Ahsoka's master Anakin, the heroic commanders Rex and Bly, Speed-Crash the brave rookie? See it in chapter 13.

Rex: The unlucky chapter.

Me: Yeah right Rex...the number 13 HAS TO MEAN BAD LUCK!

Rex: You've planned a big bunch of unlucky things for some guys huh?

Me: *groans* OKAY...I surrender...I have planned some unlucky things.

Rex: As I said it.

Me: Verry funny Rex.

Rex: It's just true. *smirks*

I'd love it, if you'd leave some reviews behind, before you're getting pulled into a lightsabe battle with an enemy. Now I'm just gonna say bye, bye and...

_**May the force be with you.**_


	13. Chapter 13: I failed

_**A word from the Autor: **_Hey there everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl with Chapter 13 of "My Padawan, my friend". I hate to say it, but the story is nearing it's end.

Savina: Aw man!

Me: Oh that's right...I forgot to mention it: Savina is my guest today.

Savina: It's lame, that the story is nearing it's end.

Me: Hey...this is only the start for you. You'll be in more stories. I already have a new idea in store for ya.

Savina: Really?

Me: Really.

Savina: Will you begin now?

Me: Yes.

Savina heared Ahsokas voice from her commlink. She was asking, where Savina was and this really loud, but in her position she clearly couldn't awnser it. She had been fighting with Grievous the past time, but then he had grabbed her by her throat and knocked her lightsaber outta her hands.

,,That would be it for Aayla Securas padawan. I leaded your precious master in to a trap and now I did it to you. Your master and the clones will die and you'll join them anytime soon.", Grievous said.

,,That isn't right. They're gone by now and at this moment your precious weapon will be destroyed.", Savina excaimed a little weakly.

,,Not this time.", Grievous growled, but before he could activate one of his lightsabers, Savina force-grabbed hers, activated it, cut off the claw Grievous was holding her with and escaped into an air vent.

Grievous activated one of his sabers and cut through the air vent, but he never got Savina. As she was far enough away, she activated her commlink and commed Ahsoka.

,,Ahsoka? Ahsoka!", she whispered.

,,Savina! It's good to hear your voice! What have you been doing?", Ahsokas voice came outta her commlink.

,,Long story. Are you on your way outta this blasted place?", Savina asked.

,,Yes. What about you?", Savina heared Ahsokas voice from outta her commlink.

,,I got in a batlle with a really unlikely guy, but I'm on my way outta here. I ordered the men of the Star Corps back to our landing zone earlier, to get my master to safety. I'll meet ya at the landing zone.", Savina said.

,,Okay. Ahsoka over and out.", Ahsokas voice came from Savinas commlink.

,,Savina over and out.", Savina replied and turned off her commlink again.

Then she crawled through the air vent until she saw an end. As she had reached it, she saw the daylight of Mygeeto. She opened the vent. After this she jumped and did a force-landing. After clipping her lightsaber back onto her belt, she ran. With every step, she got further away from the factory. As she was already a few steps away, she saw Anakin, Ahsoka and the troopers of the 501st legion. She ran to them.

,,Hey there!", she greeted.

,,How nice of you to stop by.", Anakin mumbled.

,,I was busy!", Savina replied.

,,What have you even done?", Ahsoka asked.

,,I can tell that later. Are the blasting charges ready?", Savina asked.

,,Yes, but we should go back to the landing zone, before we set them off.", Anakin awnsered.

,,Agree.", Ahsoka and Savina replied at the same time.

They were running the rest of the way without saying a word. As they arrived at the landing zone, Savina went to the medics imidatly to see her master. Aayla was lying on a stretcher and a medic was taking care of her. Savina knelt down next to the stretcher.

,,I failed you master. I wasn't in this place soon enough to prevent a thing like this. It was all my fault.", she whispered.

She had felt this way ever since Ahsoka and her found Aayla in this prison. From far off Savina heared explosions. Captain Rex must've set off the blasting charges. The producing wing of the factory was on fire after this. They had to board the gunships afterwards. As Anakin, Ahsoka, Savina, injured Aayla and the clone troopers had boarded them, they finally got to get off Mygeeto and since the _"Resolute"_ was ordered out of the system of Mygeeto after the landing of Anakin, Ahsoka and their clone troopers they all headed for the "_Liberty"_. Savina was quiet the entire flight. Ahsoka wanted to know, what was wrong with her friend, but Anakin told her, that it would be better, if she kept her mouth shut for now.

_**Ending Word: **_I KNOW it has been quite a while, since I updated my stories, but my charger broke and than my laptop ran out of energy. A new one had to be ordered, but the delivery took waaay to long, so I got one from a computer shop today.

Savina: At least you even managed to continue this story.

Me: There are still a few chapters left, so I must get working.

Savina: I hate the thought, that the story is nearing it's end.

Me: C'mon! You act like this is the only story you'd make an appeareance in. I planned many stories out for ya, so stop sulking.

Savina: I think you are right.

I'd love it if you'd leave some reviews behind, before you head back to your jedi cruiser. Now I'll just say bye bye and...

**may the force be with you.**


	14. Chapter 14: A Padawan's tears

_**A word from the Author: **_Hey there everybody, jediclonecowgirl here and I brought chapter 14 of "My Padawan, my friend". This would be one of the of the last chapters, before this story is over.

Aayla: That's too bad.

Me: I know Aayla, but every story has to end once. Wow...can't belive I just said that.

Aayla: You sound pretty wise for a 13 year-old.

Me: Usually I'm not like this Aayla.

Aayla: I only tell the truth.

Me: *chuckles* I will start now okay?

Aayla: Okay.

Savina was sitting on her small bed in her quarters on the _"Liberty" _all alone. She and the others had only arrived a few hours ago. Her master was taken to the med-bay imidatly and she hadn't been allowed to stay with her. She hadn't even been allowed to stay up and wait for news, but to her this had been good, since she was really beaten and exthausted. She had tried to get some sleep, but she had been to worried, what kept her awake. Anakin and Ahsoka had asked her, if she wanted to grab a bite to eat with them a few hours ago, but she didn't feel like that. She had placed her lightsaber under her pillow again, just as she had done it on her journey to Dantooine. She young padawan was tierd, but she really couldn't sleep.

_,,Being a Padawan is more training, than I thought it would be.", _she thought.

_,,Oh force am I tierd! Why can't I sleep? How long have I been up now anyways?",_ she mentally asked herself.

Savina hadn't stopped blaming herself for her master getting injured. She knew, that she shouldn't have tagged along at this "double attack", as she had called it, and, that she should've come up with another plan. A tear ran over her cheek, than another and than Savina cried. She was just glad, that no one saw it. Not Anakin, not Ahsoka...no one. She threw herself down on the bed and kept crying, but she was careful, that she wasn't too loud, so no one would cause any drama. Savina just kept crying, until she had cried herself to sleep

****

Savina woke up again, because someone was stepping into her quarters. It was Anakin.

,,Oh sorry...didn't mean to wake you up.", he said.

,,You haven't.", Savina replied.

,,I just wanted to say, that we'll arrive at Coruscant soon.", Anakin said.

,,Thanks.", Savina mumbled.

_**Ending Word: **_I know, that it's short and I hate, that the story will end soon. There will be more, but it's still sad.

Aayla: Like you said...there will be more.

Me: I guess you're right.

Aayla: You know, that I am.

I'd love, if you'd leave some reviews behind, before you return to your homeworld again. Now I'll just say bye bye and...

_**may the force be with you.**_


	15. Chapter 15: All my fault

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hey there everybody, this is jediclonecowgirl and I present THE FIFTEENTH CHAPTER OF "MY PADAWAN, MY FRIEND"! Sorry for the screaming, but the story is coming back from break and by the way, sorry for deleting "Back to school?", but I'm just not able to take care of this anymore. I'm not really sure, if I will continue with "Friends on the edge" or "Sunnyside Sectionals", but I will cut the chatter now (it's about time...! xD) and start.

Savina, Ahsoka and Anakin were sitting in the healing wing of the jedi temple. The healers were still with Aayla. It had been like this, since they had arrived in the healing wing and Savina felt guilty, since they had arrived at the temple.

"Will you be okay Savina?", Ahsoka asked.

"I'm okay Ahsoka.", Savina lied and let out a sigh.

"You sure?", Anakin asked.

"I am sure master Skywalker.", Savina awnsered and sighed again.

"I sense, that you are not okay.", Anakin whispered.

"I sense it too.", Ahsoka whispered.

As Savina wanted to awnser, a jedi healer came out of the room, where Aayla was in.

"Padawan Moonstar, you can see your master now.", he said.

"Thanks.", Savina mouthed and stood up.

The Twi'Lek padawan walked into the room, where her master was in. She force-grabbed her chair, pushed it in front of her master's bunk and sat down.

"Master...I am SO sorry. I failed you and now you are injured. I don't deserve it to be a padawan and I won't be surprised, if I would get kicked outta the order, because of this.", Savina whispered, with tears in her eyes.

She kept talking to her master for a few more minutes, before a jedi healer came into the room and chased the padawan out.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"How are things going with your master Ahsoka?", Savina asked a little laster.

The night had come at Coruscant and Savina and Ahsoka were sitting into their quarters chatting about their first adventures as padawan's.

"My master is really cool. He's really caring and loving. It's also really fun with him. He calls me Snips and I call him Skyguy.", Ahsoka told her friend happily.

"How are things going with your master?", Ahsoka added then.

"Things aren't going typical with master Secura. I can hardly belive, that she still wanted to have me after the incident on Dantooine.", Savina sighed.

"What happened?", Ahsoka asked.

"My knee is still bandaged, because of this! I took on an Octuptarra droid all alone, only to get shot through the knee by a super battle tinnie, I could not see and ended up in the med-bay.", Savina told her friend.

"Because of this thing on Mygeeto, I will probably be kicked outta the order.", Savina added sighing.

Ahsoka stood up from her bunk, sat down next to Savina on hers and wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"Savina...it wasn't you fault, that master Secura was injured. For this thing you won't be kicked out and besides, if they WOULD do it, they'd lose a good padawan and a good jedi. Things like this happen and I am sure master Secura will not take this serious and I'm sure the council won't either.", Ahsoka whispered.

"Can we go and sleep?", Savina asked.

"Yes.", Ahsoka whispered, slid off Savina's bunk and climbed onto her own.

She was asleep in no time. Savina was still awake then. Even though Ahsoka had told her, that she shouldn't feel guilty, she couldn't stop.

_**Ending Word: **_The last chapter, before the ending chapter is done. I've got things about it clear now. I'd love, if you'd leave some reviews behind, before you go to sleep, after your first adventure. Well...is there something left to tell? No! Now I'll just say bye bye and _**may the force be with you.**_


	16. Chapter 16: Master and Padawan, united

_**A word from the Author: **_WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! The last chapter! I don't want the story to end! JEDICLONECOWGIRL SNAP OUTTA IT! Every story has to end once. I welcome you to chapter 16 and the last chapter of this story. Before I'll start, I'll make a quick announcement: "Sunnyside Sectionals" and "Freinds on the edge" are fictions I'll update, when I clearly wanna write chapters for them and at the moment I don't wanna update. With these words I'll start the very last chapter of "My Padawan, my friend".

Savina Moonstar sat in the healing wing of the jedi temple all by herself. She was waiting for the healers, to let her in the room of her master Aayla Secura. She had gotten injured on the very first mission of the two of them. Savina had blamed herself for all this. She had said to her friend Ahsoka Tano, that she wouldn't even wonder, if they would kick her outta the order. A tear ran over her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, but the tears kept falling and wouldn't stop. Savina cried and hoped nobody would see this. None of the jedi, who left the healing wing, none of the jedi healers themself, nobody. Suddenly a young female healer came up to the padawan girl. Savina saw her and quickly wiped her tears away.

"You can go in and see your master now. She's conscious and has also already asked for you. I suggest you to go.", the young healer said.

"I'm not surprised, if she'd want to send me back.", Savina whispered.

"If this was true, she wouldn't have asked for you. Now go in there.", the healer replied.

Savina stood up and walked into the room. Aayla was awake already and looked alot less pale, then at the day, where Savina had seen her the last time, but she still looked weak to Savina, who force-grabbed a chair and pushed it next to Aayla's bunk.

"I'm happy to see you save Savina.", Aayla began.

"Master...I'm SO sorry.", Savina whispered.

"For what?", Aayla asked.

"For letting this happen! For letting you get injured! For failing you! It was all my fault!", Savina said.

"No...Savina. It wasn't your fault.", Aayla tried to calm the 12-year-old.

"I should've come up with another plan. I should've forseen, that you are in trouble...", Savina began, but Aayla cut her off.

"There is nothing you could've done to prevent this thing. Before my injuries got too bad, so I was cut off from using the force, I forsaw some of the events at our landing zone. You prepared the most of the strategy, you lead the troopers along with you friend Ahsoka and her master and you were successful. Because of you thenew weapon of the speratists could be destroyed and because of you I DID survive.", Aayla whispered and took Savina's hand.

"I-I dont kn-know what t-to say.", Savina stammered.

"I do: Thanks Savina!", Aayla whisped.

"You're welcome master.", Savina whispered.

Aayla now had formed a really strong bonding to her apprentice. To her Savina was more, than just an apprentice. She was her friend. She sat up onto her bunk and gave Savina a hug. Savina wrapped her arms around Aayla, hugging her back.

****

Savina had just said goodbye to Ahsoka, who was goingon a mission with her master to Naboo, as Aayla came up to her. It had been a few weeks, since Aayla had gotten outta the healing wing and Sainva and her had gotten along really well.

"Savina, we have a new mission on Alderaan. Apperantly they have found a traitor in the leading structure, who is working for the speratists. There are assaults on the capital, by the droid army and senator Organa wanted us to help his people.", Aayla explained.

"Senator Organa? It must be important.", Savina mumbled.

"They're already prepearing the _"Liberty" _and the men of the 327th are already waiting for us to arrive. We need to go now.", Aayla said.

Savina smiled, as she walked outta the jedi temple with her master and, as they made their way to the loading docks. Savina smiled, as she saw Commander Bly and Speed-Crash. The armor of Speed-Crash was painted a little.

"Congrads from me Speed-Crash. You ain't a shinie anymore.", Bly said and playfully punched Speed-Crash's shoulder.

"Here come general Secura and commander Moonstar.", Speed-Crash said, between played coughs.

They all stood at attention.

"At ease.", Aayla said.

"Good to have you back.", Bly said, grinning at Aayla.

"I also love to be back Bly.", Aayla replied and grinned either.

"Hey there Commander Savina.", Savina suddenly was greeted by a clone.

She turned around and saw Speed-Crash smiling at her. He had his helmet cardled under his arm.

"Hey there Speed-Crash.", she chuckled.

The _"Liberty" _was fully loaded and ready for takeoff.

"Are you ready padawan?", Aayla asked turning to Savina.

"I am master.", Savina responded.

Together the two jedi boarded the cruiser.

_**Ending Word: **_*sighs* I guess this is it. "My Padawan, my friend" is done. I thank everyone for reading and reviewing. I hope you liked the story and I'd love, if you'd leave some reviews behind, before you take off to your next mission. Well...I've nothing left to tell you, so I'lljust say bye, bye and _**may the force be with you.**_


End file.
